Conversation Of Marriage
by Trivher
Summary: Fiona and Molly have a conversation about marriage. Think the title gave the plot away.


I bet you didn't know that I am nearsighted, but seeing close up even hurts my eyes. More than that I bet you didn't care. Another thing that you might not know, and that is that I don't own the rights to anything presented below. Well except for the idea and plot, since it's not copyrighted I suppose that I don't even really own that.

"Why haven't you remarried mom?" Molly looks up from Entertainment Weekly magazine that should have been placed in the recycling bin three weeks prior towards her daughter standing by the open refrigerator.

"Excuse me?" She asks with a smile and a question of confusion twinkling in her eyes. This wasn't a topic that reached the room with the two of them. Fiona being so attached to the memory of her father, good or bad, and, Molly terrified of letting go to love just to fall hard again.

"I mean you are pretty especially for someone your age, your nice, talented. I don't know it seems a shame that you are still alone." Molly gestures at the chair next to hers for Fiona to come over and join her, Fiona complies after closing the door without getting anything from within.

"Fi it's sweet that you care about me so much, you do realize that I am not alone right? I have you, Jack, your grandparents, all of the Bells, and countless other people whom I love and love me. By the way don't think I didn't notice you called me old, but I'll let it slide this time." Fiona begins to trace her fingers along the lines in the wood of the table not looking up at her mother's voice.

"It's not the same mom, and you know that."

"You're right it's not the same but I just haven't found that type of love. I have better things to do with life instead of spending all my time searching for it. Especially since it might not even be there." For Molly it was Rick, it had always been Rick from the moment their eyes locked from a distance. Nothing could compete with the exhilaration of knowing your heart had found it's missing piece. She didn't want it again either.

"Don't you ever get um you know lonely?" Fiona asks with her voice dropping slightly at the last word, though a teenager full of emotions and hormones it still is an uneasy subject to speak of with a parent, especially when talking of their sex life. While catching herself wondering why she even brought the topic up to start with, there should have been no doubt as to where it would lead. Molly lets out a soft laugh causing Fi to raise her eyebrows in bewilderment over the reaction.

"I suppose you are correct sometimes I get as you said lonely. But you do realize that it's not as if I been alone since your father's death right?" Even with a close bond between the two of them Fiona wasn't sure she could allow herself to hear anything more of it. She could fill in the blanks of the page herself. Only nodding, eyes pleading not to share names or details. Though she did have a good idea without being told of some of the names and faces. Molly once again laughs putting her hand over top of her daughters still tracing the lines.

"Mom?"

"Fiona?"

"Don't be afraid. Everything will okay. Even with our tribulations and pains we always find a light welcoming us from the dark. So take a risk and be happy again."

"I just told you in some many words that I am fine Fiona and I am happy too. Really I am." She stares at her mother not believing completely the words being said, knowing of the secret tears and cancelled dates over the years. Knowing would remain a secret the returned look in her eyes told the subject was over. The closed wound was starting to reopen slowly.

"Well alright if you say so. I am going to watch a movie care to join me?"

"No thanks honey. Just make sure you keep the volume down Jack is sleeping." Fiona nods as walking out of the kitchen. Molly turns the shelf behind her filled of pictures throughout the years, her eyes focusing on the shot taken on their engagement party. A smile of happiness and sorrow as well appears thinking of the memories of them and what could never be had, only in dreams.

"It'll always be you." She whispers in the photo, afterwards turning back to the magazine and to reading the article.


End file.
